A Little Red Ball
by Preussen
Summary: Two young boys are separated by a large wall that has split a city in two. The boys have never seen or spoken to one another, however they share a bond that transcends even the thickest of walls. -A/U-


_**A/N:** A while ago, back in november, my german teacher told us a bit about the Berlin Wall. She told us one particular story that sparked my interest and I've been wanting to write something about it ever since. _

_Nothing much else to say except I hope you guys enjoy it.  
I'll probably add on to this story later. c:_

-Austin-

* * *

With a crazy grin on his face, and nowhere to go, Gilbert set out for a day around town. He was not sure where he was headed, but he knew it was going to be awesome. Always being one to test his limits, he decided to take a stroll by the wall. This however, was not just any wall. It was the only thing keeping the brothers of the east, from the brothers of the west. Gilbert never let such depressing thoughts cross his mind; he was far to awesome to let that happen, not to mention a little young to even understand.

The wall itself towered over him, preventing him from seeing over to the other side. Never had he seen the west side of that wall. It was their when he was born, and it was likely to still be there when he died ( at least those famous people on the television said it to be so ). Gilbert looked over the wall, scanning it with his scarlet eyes without much care other than to just occupy himself.

It never quite interested him. Never caught his attention or called for him to come and inspect it with curious eyes. No, rather, the entire thing had been shoved into the back of his head as a fact of life. He didn't understand why his mother complained about not being able to see Großvatti, even though he himself had never met the man. Nor did he understand why so many people were desperate to get to the other side. Frankly, he didn't quite care. It didn't really concern his awesome self.

Humming a tune and kicking at a large pebble as he walked, Gilbert looked up at the towering mass of cement, eyes wide as he tried to imagine just _what _was on the other side of the wall. Perhaps it was a huge military area, like that so called "Area 51" over in the U.S. Or, maybe, it was a huge city full of flying cars and space stations! But he never did hear any loud explosions from engines preparing to blast off, so that couldn't be it.

Perhaps…Perhaps it was a city _just like his_! Where there were people who looked like him and his mother, or even his Onkel Fritz! Wouldn't that be amazing! A mirror city, with clones of everybody. A large grin spread across the young boys lips.

However before he could think of anything else about the amazing mirror city across the wall, something red had smacked him atop the head. Gilbert let out a rather 'unawesome' squawk of surprise, losing his footing and falling down on his back.

He laid there for several moments, staring at the bright blue sky and being temporarily blinded by that bright thing they call the sun.

What in the world-!? Gilbert tilted his head back just in time to watch a red ball roll across the dusty ground and come to a stop a few feet away. "Was…?" He jumped to his feet, running over and picking up the red abomination and glaring at it furiously. He looked around, wiping his head wround wildly. "W-wer macht das!?" He yelled. "Antwort mich!"

There was no response.

With a small frown, Gilbert's eyes finally fell back on the painted wall. "Der…Mauer…?" He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face it. With a huff, he lifted the ball behind his head and tossed it. "Oi! Du!" The red ball sailed just inches over the top of the wall, landing with a light '_thmp!_' on the other side.

Gilbert stood there for several moments, staring at the wall with furious eyes. Who _dared_ to do such a thing!? Hit _him_ on the head with a _ball_! The ten year old fumed, plopping down on the ground with his legs folded Indian style. "Dummkopf."

A few more minutes passed, and nothing happened. However, just before Gilbert was about to stand up and walk away, there was a light whistling in the wind. Not a second later, the exact same red ball bounced on the ground just inches from him. He let out another surprised yell and jumped to his feet. "W-was ist- Wer-!?" The young german looked between the rolling ball and the wall before he took off to pick it up again. Not a moment later, and he had hurled the ball over the wall again.

This time, the response was much quicker. The ball sailed over the wall, landing right in front of him. He caught it easily and stared at it. The was a soft '_tink!_", and Gilbert looked up to see a marker resting on the ground a few feet away. Staring back down at the ball, he frowned.

There was writing…

_Wer bist du?_

Gilbert stared at the black writing with wide eyes. In a flurry of movement, he quickly grabbed the black marker and scribbled down, '_Gilbert der Ehrf__ü__rtig. Und du?'_. With a cocky grin, he snapped the marker closed and tossed the ball over the wall.

The reply was much quicker.

_Ludwig die Weise. Bist du ein Ost Berliner?_

Gilbert couldn't stop the bright grin that stretched across his face. He uncapped the pen, wrote down his reply, and then tossed the ball and marker over the wall again. _._

On the other side, Ludwig quickly angled himself to catch the ball, letting the pen drop to the ground as he read the written reply. Bright blue eyes shimmered behind messy blonde bangs as he quickly responded.

He tossed the ball over, and then plopped down on the ground, looking up at the bright blue sky hanging over the wall.

The two children would not leave until the red on the ball was stained completely black, and the stars shined in the sky.

The next day, Ludwig stood in front of the wall, the red ball from the day before wiped clean of the marker and held tight in his arms. He uncapped his pen, scribbled on the ball, and then tossed both over the wall.

He stood there for several minutes, and then his face lit up when he saw the bright red ball fly over the top of the wall, followed closely by the pen.

_Gilbert?_

_Was ist los, Westen?_

_

* * *

_

**Translations:**  
Was? - What?  
Wer macht das? - Who did that?  
Antwort mich! - Answer me!  
Der Mauer - The wall  
Oi! Du! - Oi! You!  
Wer bist du? - Who are you?  
Gilbert der Ehrfürtig. Und du? - Gilbert the Awesome. And you?  
Ludwig die Weise. Bist du ein Ost Berliner? - Ludwig the Wise. Are you an East Berliner?  
Was ist los, Westen? - What's up, West?

Read and Review please~


End file.
